Ella y yo
by derrangedfangirl006
Summary: escribi esto con la cancion ella y yo de Don Omar y Aventura. Es una conversacion entre Renji e Ichigo donde Renji descubre sobre el engano de su mejor amigo y su esposa. oneshot


**Ella y yo**

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Bleach, tampoco ella y yo de Don Omar y Aventura

**_palabra de canción_**

normal

* * *

En un bar estaban sentados un pelirojo con su amigo de cabeza pelinaranja. El pelirojo estaba felicmente casado con una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello negro, el pelinaranja estaba teniendo una aventura con una mujer casada. Renji había invitado a su amigo Ichigo para un trago en el bar porque este estaba muy deprimido. El sabia que era porque andaba con una mujer casada. Renji le quería hablar a su amigo sobre su problema, ellos eran muy buen amigos, como hermanos. El espero pacientemente que Ichigo empiece a hablar. Después de un trago Ichigo dijo:

_**Ella y yo dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios, Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor, somos su marido ella y yo**_

Renji lo miro, sonriendo a pensar en su esposa y que tan enamorado estaba, por eso queria que Ichigo tambien conociera eso, y le dijo:

_**Mi esposa y yo igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor, la dama perfecta todo una belleza, ella es mi inspiración, somos feliz ella y yo**_

Ichigo sin mirarlo le dijo:

_**Amigo ella y yo, solo nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión, y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueno, ser su protector**_

Renji le puso la mano en el hombro, sin saber que hablaban de la misma mujer, de su amigo y le dio animo:

_** Oye lucha por amor!**_

Ichigo le quito la mano de encima y le dijo:

_**No me aconsejas en tu posición**_

Renji todavía trato de convencerlo:

_**Quizas su marido no mande en su corazón**_

Ichigo tomo de su copa y le dijo:

_**Tu no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión**_

Renji le trato de decirle de otra manera y empezó a contarle:

_**Mi esposa y yo, somos felices dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor, por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas, no**_

Ichigo todavía se sentía mal y le trato de explicar su situación a su amigo:

_**Amigo ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación, pero la carne nos llamaba y la cama nos hacia invitación, a solo ser el amor**_

Ichigo recordo todas las noches prohibidas con esa mujer. Renji no se iba a rendir, iba a convencer a su amigo que siga su corazón:

_**Ay ya te explique, cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres**_

Renji dejo que Ichigo lo piense y estaban en silencio por un momento, Ichigo estaba conflicto en su interior, no pudo andar con la mentira mas. Ichigo reunió sus fuerzas para hacer lo que debía que hacer. Renji no sospechaba lo que iba a pasar. Ichigo finalmente le miro a la cara de su buen amigo y abrió su boca para hablar,

_**Amigo pido perdón yo nunca te falle me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver, Y aunque todavía no pudo creer lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar, donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer, admitire que sali con tu mujer, Sali con tu mujer!**_

La cara de Renji que antes era de confusión, cambio a uno de sorpresa. El no pudo creer lo que había oído. Seguro que esto era una mala broma, una pesadilla, esto no pudo ser verdad. Pero vio la cara de angustia y culpada de Ichigo y supo que era verdad. Pero como? Su amada esposa Rukia, y su mejor amigo Ichigo, juntos? Con la boca seca apenas pudo decir:

_**Que?**_

Ichigo estaba viendo la reacción de su amigo y con un tono angustiado le susurro:

_**Sali con tu mujer**_

Renji estaba poco a poco viniendo a la realidad, se sentía tan engañado y confundido, tan traicionado, por las personas mas confiadas en su vida. Ni comprendía que dijo en voz alta:

_**No, no, yo no estoy creyendo esto**_.

Luego cuando paso los sentimientos de confusión le apodero la ira. El sintió furia, apretó sus puños y cerro los ojos para contenerse de la puñalada de que le quería dar a su 'amigo'

_**Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer, Los perdí a los dos y ala misma vez, Ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía que se iba a vacaciones con su amiga me mintió. Tu y ella en una cama, cuantos hoteles ensució, tu también, los odio a los dos.**_

Al terminar Renji se paro, tenia tantas ganas de partir le la cara de gritar en furia, de llorar. Ichigo tenia la cara bajo de pena y remordimiento, sabia que iba a perder a su amigo. Aun asi trato débilmente a explicarse:

**_Oye entiende que soy yo quien mas sufro con todo esto me mata el dolor. perdí un amigo por la tentación. perdón._**

Renji no lo miro otra vez y se marcho con un:

_**Adios.**_

* * *

estaba escuchando esta canción y pudo imaginar a Ichigo y Renji así y tuve que escribir esto, me disculpo si tiene errores pero no soy buena en escribir el español


End file.
